More Than a Gift
by Lovely Lies143
Summary: Her gift was also a curse and he was the solution to keeping her safe maybe even the wrong solution but a solution. They were different but will they fall in love or will she get her heart broken again?
1. Info

Ok guys I'm back with another new story as you can see FF has deleted One True Love I'm so sad because I had a great chapter for that typed up but that's the past and I decided to start a new story for you guys. Everything below will help you understand or just get a feel of the story. Just to let you know there will be a lot of OC's in this story if you want to submit any OC's PM me and I'll give you the details. Okay so here's what I got so far.

* * *

Title: More Than a Gift

Description: Her gift was also a curse she had but when she is in danger she uses it as a defense. Her family fears the worst after the event so they hire Prince Oliver to look over there beloved daughter but when a serial of skilled assassins start to attack her gift maybe the only thing protecting them. Will they fall in love or will she get her heart broken again?

Characters:

Drew….. Victoria's older brother

Liza….. Beck's younger sister

Elizabeth 'Ellie'….. Victoria's younger sister

Amelia….. Friend and Ex of Drew

Dylan….. Victoria's older Sister

Eric….. Beck's older brother

Simone….. Knight André's girlfriend

André… Knight

Caterina 'Cat'….. Princess and friend of Victoria

Jade….. Princess and friend of Victoria

Robbie….. Knight

Crystal….. Beck's younger sister

Elise….. Victoria's younger sister

Ezra….. Skilled Assassin

Genevieve….. Maid to the Vega's married to Ezra

Siblings:

Eric Oliver (19)

Liza Oliver (13)

Crystal Oliver (10)

Beck Oliver (17)

Drew Vega (20)

Dylan Vega (18)

Trina Vega (17)

Elizabeth Vega (14)

Tori Vega (16)

Elise Vega (5)

Knights *Need four more Knights please PM me ideas*:

André (17)

Robbie (17)

Daniel (18)

Ryder (18)

Steven (18)

Assassins *Need four more assassins*:

Ezra

Well get ready first chapter will be up tomorrow so look out for it.

* * *

I'm so sorry for everything just been busy and grounded a lot lately I hat puberty right now but I'm still living my life. Uhmmm as of today I'm dedicated to updating on time I will update my profile everyday to let you know when the stories will be updated I might start doing one shots to keep my writing good so look for those. I'm so upset that they deleted One True Love but I can try to get back all the files. I love you guys I really do and thanks for the support and criticism it really helps. Also when I start this story I'll have different quotes relating to the chapter.


	2. Prologue

_**Everyone** says that love hurts. But that's not true. Loneliness hurts, rejection hurts, losing someone hurts. Everyone confuses these with love, but in reality love is the only thing in this world that covers up all the pain and makes us feel wonderful again._

-Anonymous

* * *

**Chapter Title:** _Prologue_

**Description of chapter: **_It was the pain of losing someone that left her weak that destroyed her very soul maybe losing someone was a good thing for her._

* * *

She was hurting from the inside and out it was hard on her and not only was this the second time he left her but it was the last. Her father had declared war on his kingdom and his father sent out troops to the borderline of her kingdom and his. Their fathers weren't friends and the love they had was forbidden but she knew it was worth fighting for. She left the safety of her castle and ventured out towards the woods. The sound of horses and the swish of the arrows were deafening all she could remember was the sweet smell of roses but all she could think about was him.

She wondered if death was going to be easier this time around, or if it would be painful like the last her gift was keeping her alive. She fell and lied there for awhile the crunch of the leaves and the sweet auburn smell and a faint touch of sweat and blood was still in the air. She watched as they fought on relentlessly no one giving up not even realizing she was there hurt she cried out for him hoping he was looking for her. All hope for her was lost and she thought that he would never find her. She gave up and decided to lay still all the memories they had and the love that they had toward each other.

Her world went black and death was near that is until he found her he was frantically shaking her trying to wake her up. He sat there crying the love of his life gone he kissed her one last time hoping she would awake but she didn't he lifted her up and took her to his castle to be looked over by the governess. He paced back and forth and spent every waking hour waiting for her to heal. One day he went in and had a long conversation with her.

"Holly my dear I know what's wrong with you and I'll love you no matter what you may think it's a curse but its beautiful it makes you who you are. I wish you were here I love you and I can't live without you here if you here me stay with me please." That's the last thing Prince David had said to Princess Holly that day. A couple of hours later Princess holly awoke she was alive the words Prince David had spoken were sincere and she could feel it. The governess had called for Prince David and told him she awaked he rushed over to see her he was happy he walked in and hugged her.

"I love you David you saved me" Princess Holly said

"I love you to Holly" Prince David said

~2 years Later~

Prince David and Princess Holly got married they build their own kingdom and decided to have children the prophecy says one child from a gift holder parent will receivea gift but not the same gift as their parent but a unique one. They lived in peace until…


	3. Chapter 1

"_**When it comes down to it, I let them think what they want. If they care enough to bother with what I do, then I'm already better than them."  
― Marilyn Monroe**_

* * *

' _**Your too**__ different to be a princess I mean no one should have to deal with you look at you your too skinny, to ugly, your eyes are too dark, your hair to long, you're a slut, a repulsive bitch, your gift is too much for you to handle. It's such shame that when I arrive I'll have to kill you, you would have made a perfect bride.' He said to me spitting and exaggerating every word._

'_**Oh! Please**__ as if I was to marry you I'm a princess and to marry a savage like you would__ take away all respect I have gotten from everyone. But hey maybe when you get a life your wife can finishing paying off the debt she owes my family I mean we wouldn't want anything to happen to her now would we. 'I was so confident or probably just really good at hiding my fear but either way it shut him up. I thought it was over but he would be back. He left and I was just sitting there._

_**I got**__ up and ran down the first corridor I was terrified being by myself in this big castle. Then I heard something, I thought someone was trailing me so I turned to see what it was but I saw nothing. I stopped running I was paranoid it wasn't healthy running from fear or let alone your own imagination. I sat up against the wall I was tired of being gifted I hated it they tried and tried and when they got me they stopped well not completely I'm number 4 out of 6. I dropped my head I wanted to escape leave the walls of my castle of my protection and wander out into the woods; I wanted so badly to experience love to travel to my grandparents castle by horse without someone always watching me._

_**I wish**__ he was here I loved him but then they shipped him off to help protect me; that summer was a disaster… I didn't expect him to die for me I was broken I gave up love but mostly my freedom that summer. I was guarded and it sucked. I just sat there forgetting that this was a dream I couldn't move, I couldn't breathe it felt like I was dying I was screaming trying to call for help but nothing would escape my lips he was there invisible choking me toying with my mind. _

_**My world**__ went black and I could sense my mother's present she was screaming for father and my siblings I was trying to wake up but it- I mean I wouldn't wake up they sat there wanting to help so badly. They knew they mustn't disturb me I sat there screaming in pain as the visions flashed through my dark world I wanted so badly for him to die for him to stop torturing me. It was over all too soon knowing there was more made my paranoia worst I open my eyes to concerned stares and simple glances from my governess and all the maids of the castle. My family was on the other side of my bed with my mom sitting by my side praying. I didn't know why they were all surprised this happens almost every day but maybe the fact that this one was worse. Not in the matters of me being shaken up by it but the fact that he could keep me captive in his world of his twisted mind. The nightmares where getting worst and the closer the full moon the worst they had gotten._

_**Nobody**__ would leave me alone that day I took shower with a governess in there, I ate breakfast with one of the guards by my side, read under my willow tree with a knight by my side, and had dinner with my family and a guard, and 2 knights guarding the entryways. That night I knew I had to leave escape from this madness figure out my life and the reason he wants me dead. I took a shower and watched as my mother brushed my hair. She had told me not everyone in the world has a purpose and those who do are either good or bad. I knew what she was telling me was true but what was my purpose I had to keep my gift a secret my life was on the line I was too precious they say but I hated it. Not being able to do things other people can do and living the way everyone else could._

_**I looked**__ at her I studied my mother's appearance young she had bags from hours of no sleep, her hair was up in a messy bun, her lips pursed and chapped, her nails jagged, her overall appearance seemed to put off her mood she was different but I didn't know how. I turned to her and looked her in the eyes she was tired and fragile she could break at any moment. I gave her a hug and dismissed her. I sat on my bed waiting for the last bell to ring signaling the slumber of my castle. _

_**I was**__ on my horse (Midnight) we were almost there to my tree. My mother believed that each of her children should have their very own tree to visit, to symbolize their coming into the world. I reached my tree, a weeping willow I remember sitting their starring up at the star, but that was before the whole life and death matter. I got off of midnight and ran to the tree I had spotted my blanket and decided to lay there I gazed up looking at the branches and the leaves that hung from it. The tree was beautiful; old but beautiful I could see stars they were shining so bright tonight I got lost in my thoughts, my memories. _

_**It was**__ hours that I sat there then I heard it a soft rustle in the bushes and then some footsteps. I stood up beginning to take in my surroundings looking for weapons I could use to defend myself. It was too late they were closing in and already close enough to Victoria than she thought. Trying to calm down she took even breaths and stood still ready for whatever was coming for her. She closed her eyes and sat down._

'_Hello' he said the tall mysterious stranger that had frightened her._

_**She snapped**__ open her eyes and stood up she studied him tall, brown hair, brown eyes, very handsome. She looked up and saw a smirk planted on his face she scoffed at his cockiness._

'_Hello' Victoria said to the handsome stranger._

'_I'm Prince Beckett' the young gentlemen said._

'_I'm Princess Victoria Vega, 'Tori' as I am sometimes referred to as' she said._

'_Well hello Princess mind if I join' he said to her._

'_No' she said_

_**They talked**__ and laughed something Victoria has never experienced before. What she didn't know is Beck was sent there to…_

* * *

**Sorry but you need a cliffhanger once in your life right well I'm tired and going to get some sleep and I might upload on Wednesday for this story. A really big might but keep your fingers crossed and check out my profile for updates. Also I need reviews to keep going but I won't pressure you guys. I want to give a shout-out to the only Person who reviewed ToriandBeckForever**** thanks I love ya. **

**I love all of you guys who favorite this story as well who put this on story alert thanks I also love those who read. But I'm really tired so I'll name later. See you guys soon or hear from you guys soon I love ya and really appreciate everything you do.**


End file.
